O Clube das Princesas
by Madame Baggio
Summary: No Colégio Walt Disney existe esse pequeno clube, onde as meninas se reunem para ajudar nos eventos escolares, estudarem e no geral... Fofocarem. Será que não rola uma reunião sem interrupções?
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Leiam isso, porque é bem relevante!**

**Então... Um tempo atrás eu tive uma ideia. Essa ideia foi muito inspirada pela série Disney-Ghibli de Hyung86 no Deviant Art (segue o link, tirem os espaços e se deliciem! hyung86. deviantart gallery/ 40579650 ). Ele pegou vários personagens da Disney e os colocou no "college" (faculdade), inclusive transformou alguns que eram animais em pessoas (Simba e Robin Hood estão lindos! *-*). Eu meio que quis fazer uma fanfic mais colegial, mas acabou que eu estava cheia de outras fanfics e não achei que seria justo me distrair delas pra começar uma nova... Mas daí eu tive uma pequena ideia, que é o que estou trazendo hoje para voces...**

**Essa vai ser uma one-shot. Ela traz personagens da Disney e meninas que não são. Claro que faltaram algumas (ou várias, não tenho certeza... hahaha), mas eu não queria carregar. Você precisa conhecer a Disney para entender? Hum… Seria bom. Eu não vou ficar descrevendo uma por uma, mas no final do capítulo tem uma lista com todos os personagens que apareceram e de onde eles realmente são.**

**ALERTA: Crack-pairings vem ai. (Para quem não conhece o termo quer dizer que são os casais não comuns ou os que são realmente fora do comum, tipo ArielXTarzan ou coisa assim...)**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>-Boa tarde, meninas! Estão todas aqui? Então vamos começar. Como vocês sabem nós viemos aqui hoje para discutir a feira de...<p>

-Ah corta o papo furado! Vamos direto ao assunto que realmente nos trouxe aqui.

Elsa, que estivera falando até então, parou e lançou um olhar congelante a Rosetta, que a tinha cortado.

-A feira. –ela falou de forma firme.

-Não. –Rosetta balançou a cabeça.

-Não foi por isso que nós viemos aqui? –o tom de Elsa estava ficando perigoso, mas a líder de torcida não pareceu perceber.

-Não. –ela falou de novo.

-Pela feira de caridade que vai ser acontecer em duas semanas. –Bela tentou ajudar antes que algo acontecesse.

-Não. –dessa vez foi Sininho quem falou.

-Pra decidir em como vamos contribuir. –agora foi Jane, que estava ficando tão confusa quanto o resto das meninas.

-Nananina não. –Fawn cantarolou.

Elsa, que era a presidente daquele clube por uma razão muito séria, finalmente perdeu a paciência.

-Então me digam, por gentileza, por que viemos aqui? –ela pediu, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

-Pra saber se é verdade que Branca e Cindy terminaram com os Kens. –Rosetta falou. Nesse momento todas as meninas na sala, todas mesmo, viraram-se para Branca de Neve e Cinderela, as duas pessoas em questão.

Elsa suspirou e massageou as têmporas. Essa reunião definitivamente não ia rolar agora.

Ela não tinha muita certeza de como esse clube tinha começado ou como tinha virado a presidente dele. Também não entendia muito bem como tantas garotas tão diferentes podiam estar juntas se dando tão bem quanto se davam.

O nome oficial do clube era... Hum, ela não lembrava mais. Desde o começo todos só o chamaram de Clube das Princesas e agora era como ela pensava nele. E esse era seu último ano ali, porque se formaria.

Sentiria falta das meninas, disso tudo. Até das fofocas.

Cinderela estava lançando um olhar para Branca de Neve que estava dando de ombros. Foi aí que Elsa percebeu que, embora soubesse que as duas namoravam dois rapazes há um bom tempo, não tinha ideia do nome deles. Rosetta tinha razão, eles eram dois Kens, totalmente artificiais.

-É, nós terminamos. –Cinderela falou por fim.

-Por que? -Bela perguntou, pelo jeito ficando curiosa e também esquecendo da reunião.

-Eles eram... –Branca de Neve pareceu parar pra pensar e então suspirou –Kens.

-Finalmente. –Anastasia exclamou –As três piriguetes tinham mais personalidade que aqueles dois.

As três piriguetes eram três alunas loiras que ficavam andando atrás do capitão do time de luta greco-romana, Gastão, o dia inteiro e suspirando com cada movimento que ele fazia.

-Bom, nós percebemos. –Cinderela falou sarcástica –Então terminamos.

-Mas não foi combinado. –Branca de Neve falou de repente –Algumas pessoas já estão nos acusando de estar planejando há muito tempo...

-Até falaram que é pra ficarmos juntas. –Cinderela interferiu.

-Mas foi coincidência mesmo. –a outra terminou.

-Então não tem ninguém na parada? –Nani quis saber.

-Não. –as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Deixa a notícia correr. –Megara comentou revirando os olhos –Vai ter uma fila de pretendentes atrás de vocês duas.

As outras meninas concordaram e as duas sorriram.

-Ótimo. –Elsa declarou –Agora que isso foi discutido, será que podemos...

-E você, Bela? –Mulan chamou.

A garota em questão pareceu totalmente confusa por de repente ser o centro das atenções.

-Hum... Eu não terminei com namorado nenhum. –ela falou –Porque eu não tenho um.

-Eu sei. –Mulan revirou os olhos –Mas eu fiquei sabendo que ontem você estava no meio da confusão que deu na saída entre o Adam e o Gastão.

Bela suspirou como se sentisse nojo dos dois.

-Eu não sei quem é mais imbecil ali. –ela falou seca.

-Como assim? –Rosetta perguntou –O que aconteceu? Por que eu não sei disso?

-Aconteceu ontem no fim da aula, enquanto vocês estavam treinando. –Rapunzel ofereceu –Mas como é até comum Adam e Gastão brigarem o pessoal esqueceu da história rápido quando saiu a notícia de que as duas tinham terminado com os Kens.

-Mesmo assim. –Vidia falou –Um absurdo uma fofoca dessa não ter chegado na gente!

Elsa revirou os olhos.

-Mas é verdade, Bela? –Anna, a irmã caçula de Elsa, quis saber –Você estava no meio?

Bela parecia estar considerando não responder essa pergunta, mas então bufou.

-Eu estava saindo da escola e o Gastão me perguntou se eu queria uma carona. Eu disse que não, claro. Ele começou a insistir e eu continuei dizendo não, mas teve uma hora que ele me pegou pelo braço e puxou.

Todas as meninas da sala começaram a protestar imediatamente. Gastão era ridículo e não perdia uma chance de assediar Bela e quando ela negava os avanços dele, ele ficava ainda pior.

-Bem nessa hora o Adam chegou, não sei de onde! –ela falou frustrada –Ele nem disse nada! Só chamou o nome do Gastão e quando ele virou pra ver quem era, Adam deu um murro bem no meio da cara dele!

Isso deixou Elsa bem chocada. Adam era mimado e arrogante, mas não era violento. Quando ele e Gastão brigavam (o que era bem frequente) raramente era na base de murros.

-Assim, sem mais nem menos, no meio da fuça? –Merida perguntou. Ela parecia animada demais com a ideia de uma briga.

-É, desse jeito. –Bela continuou –Mas daí o pessoal veio separar na hora. Acho que eles não queriam que nenhum dos dois se ferrasse. Os amigos do Gastão o tiraram, mas quem segurou o Adam, na verdade, foi o Kocoum.

As sete líderes de torcida (que todos chamavam de as Fadas) suspiraram. Elsa revirou os olhos.

-Ah o Kocoum é um tesouro dessa escola. -Chel suspirou –Aquele homem foi esculpido pelos deuses.

Pocahontas bufou.

-Ele não é tudo isso.

-Ele é sim e nós somos eternamente agradecidas por você ter dado um pé na bunda dele. –Iridessa rebateu.

-Não que o Kocoum não seja um pedaço de mau caminho... –Kayley começou –Mas tem outros meninos nessa escola muito melhores. Tipo... O Naveen!

-Aquele pentelho mimado e folgado? –Tiana falou em choque –Nem de longe. Phillip e Eric são super bonitos e são seres humanos decentes, ao contrário desse babaca.

-Nenhum menino nessa escola supera, em beleza e grandiosidade, o meu Kuzco! –Charlotte declarou suspirando.

Todas as meninas reviraram os olhos. Só Deus entendia o relacionamento de Charlotte e Kuzco, mas provavelmente tinha alguma coisa a ver com dinheiro demais em ambas as partes. Pelo menos os dois pareciam felizes.

-Vocês que me perdoem, queridas, mas eu não gosto de "meninos". –Megara declarou –Então Kocoum é uma das melhores opções nessa escola. Seguido bem de perto por Shang e John Smith.

As Fadas suspiraram de novo.

-Amém você, Pocahontas, pelo seu incrível gosto em ex-namorados. –Rosetta falou.

Pocahontas estreitou os olhos e abriu a boca para retrucar. Elsa sabia que isso não ia terminar bem, então cortou a coisa toda.

-Você não terminou de contar a história, Bela. –ela lembrou, fazendo todas voltarem a prestar atenção em Bela.

-Ah, bom... Enquanto os dois estavam sendo separados eu virei e fui embora. –ela falou sem graça.

-Você vazou e deixou os dois lá? –Marina perguntou em choque.

-Ninguém mandou brigar! –Bela protestou –E eu não tinha nada a ver com isso.

-Nada a ver? Bela, você é cega? -Jasmine rebateu –Por que cargas d'água o Adam ia partir pra cima do Gastão se não fosse por sua causa?

-Isso nem merece resposta. –Bela declarou.

-Mas você não falou mais com eles? –Odette quis saber.

-O Gastão estava me evitando hoje. O Adam tentou falar comigo, mas eu fugi.

Jasmine parecia estar se preparando para dar sua opinião de novo, mas Ariel deu uma cotovelada na amiga e essa pareceu mudar de ideia.

-Uma hora os dois superam isso. –a ruiva ofereceu tranquilamente.

-Tá. –Elsa falou seca –Agora que mais essa crise foi evitada, que tal se nós...

-Posso só contar uma coisa, rapidinho? –Aurora pediu.

Elsa suspirou conformada e fez um gesto para a outra continuar.

-O Kenai e a Nita terminaram hoje. –Aurora contou.

Murmúrios de choque correram a sala toda.

-Meu Deus! É uma epidemia? –Esmeralda quis saber.

-Não! Eu tenho que avisar meu Kuzco...

-Para tudo! –Nala pediu, cortando Charlotte –Como você sabe?

-Eu ouvi sem querer. –Aurora admitiu –Eles estavam na biblioteca. Primeiro eu não percebi do que eles estavam falando, porque eu estava na prateleira de trás. Quando eu me dei conta de que ela estava terminando com ele, eu fiquei sem graça de sair dali.

-Pera lá! A Nita terminou com ele? –Kida perguntou chocada.

-Pois é. –Aurora falou pesarosa –Acho que tem alguém novo na parada.

-Oh, mas eles pareciam tão apaixonados... Isso é tão triste. –Giselle falou fungando como se fosse chorar.

Ela era a extra-sensível do grupo.

-Mais alguma coisa? –Elsa quis saber, já tinha desistido da reunião e tinha certeza de que alguma outra fofoca ia aparecer.

-Nós ainda estamos apostando em quanto tempo vai demorar para a Vidia aceitar sair com o Frost? –M.K. quis saber.

Vidia revirou os olhos.

-Nunca! –ela exclamou –Nunca serve pra vocês?

-Sim, nós estamos. –Jane falou ignorando a outra, checando algo no seu iPad –As pessoas que estão na jogada agora são você, M.K., Silvermist, Alice e a Elsa.

-Eu acho um absurdo esse bolão na minha vida pessoal. –Vidia estava protestando.

-Pense pelo lado positivo... –Alice falou calmamente –Está acabando. Só sobraram quatro apostas.

Vidia não pareceu nada consolada por isso.

-Do nosso lado. –Wendy falou de repente –Os meninos também tem um e a maioria deles apostou contra o Frost, colocando mais tempo ou que nunca ia rolar mesmo.

-Pobre Jack... –Silvermist suspirou –Ele gosta tanto de você...

Vidia olhou para a amiga como se essa tivesse declarado que ela estava gorda.

-E o bolão sobre a Jane? –Periwinkle quis saber.

-Só a Mulan sobrou. –Madellaine soltou num suspiro –Todas nós achamos que ela não ia enrolar tanto para ficar com o Tarzan.

-Eu não estou enrolando! –Jane protestou –Eu tenho dúvidas muito válidas sobre um relacionamento com ele. Nossos interesses não batem, nossos círculos sociais não coincidem e...

-E ele tem um tanquinho que merecia uma religião própria. –Chel cortou –Para de frescura, colega.

Jane corou, mas recusou-se a responder.

Toques de celulares começaram a soar por toda a sala, mas Sininho foi a primeira a ler a mensagem e soltar um grito.

-Os meninos do basquete vão enfrentar os meninos do futebol americano na outra sexta, numa partida de futebol! –ela vibrou.

A maioria das meninas concordava com o sentimento. Os dois times tinham uma rivalidade amigável e de vez em quando jogavam partidas de outros esportes para poderem socializar, como futebol e beisebol. E um time sempre ficava sem camisa, por isso as meninas adoravam ver.

Elsa nem teve tempo de fechar a reunião e dispensar todas, porque as meninas já estavam indo embora, conversando animadas e repassando as fofocas do dia.

Elsa estava guardando alguns papéis quando percebeu que alguém ainda estava lá. Era Megara.

-Eu já vou, Meg. –ela falou.

-Ah sem pressa. –a outra falou balançando uma mão.

Elsa parou na hora o que estava fazendo para olhar para a amiga. Megara não fazia absolutamente _nada _sem uma boa razão.

-Então... –a outra arrastou a palavra, debruçando-se perto de Elsa –Nosso pretendente preferido ainda está tentando te cortejar?

Elsa bufou. Devia saber que era isso que Megara queria saber.

-Não existe essa de "nosso pretendente favorito". –Elsa cortou –E... Ele não está tentando me... –recusava-se a repetir essa palavra porque era ridícula.

-Ele está sim e cedo ou tarde alguém além de mim vai descobrir e daí eu quero ver no que vai dar.

Elsa não queria ver nada. Se uma fofoca dessas saísse na escola...

-Como estão as coisas entre você e o Hércules? –ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

-O garotão? –Megara pareceu pensativa –Ele ainda não fugiu correndo, o que é meio confuso.

-Ele gosta de você, Megara. Para de torturar o garoto.

-Mas qual a graça nisso?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: A piadinha com os princípes da Cinderela e da Branca de Neve é porque se voce reparar nos filmes ambos tem personalidade zero (não que as duas sejam muito melhores...)**

**Bom, agora vamos ver quem é de onde...**

**Anna, Elsa – Frozen / Rosetta, Sininho, Fawn, Vidia, Iridessa, Silvermist, Periwinkle – Filmes da Tinker Bell / Bela, Gastão, Adam, 3 Piriguetes – A Bela e a Fera / Jane, Tarzan – Tarzan / Branca de Neve, Ken 1 – Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões / Cinderela, Ken 2 – Cinderela / Anastasia – Anastasia / Nani – Lilo e Stich / Megara, Hercules – Hercules / Mulan, Shang – Mulan / Rapunzel – Enrolados / Merida – Valente / Pocahontas, Kocoum, John Smith – Pocahontas / Chel – O Caminho Para El Dorado / Kayley – A Espada Mágica / Tiana, Charlotte, Naveen – A Princesa e o Sapo / Aurora, Phillip –A Bela Adormecida / Ariel, Eric – A Pequena Sereia / Kuzco – A Nova Onda do Imperador / Marina – Sinbad: A Lenda dos Sete Mares / Jasmine – Aladdin / Odette – A Princesa Encantada / Kenai, Nita – Irmão Urso / Esmeralda, Madellaine – O Corcunda de Notre Dame / Nala – O Rei Leão / Kida – Atlantis: O Reino Perdido / Giselle – Encantada / Jack Frost – A Origem dos Guardiões / M.K. – Reino Perdido / Alice – Alice no País das Maravilhas / Wendy –Peter Pan**

**Caraca... Acho que não esqueci ninguem... hahahaha**

**Ah, eu to usando Sininho, porque era o nome que ela tinha quando eu era criança e vai ser sempre esse pra mim... hahha**

**O que vocês acharam? Dependendo da resposta que eu tiver eu posso ser tentada a escrever mais 2 ou 3 capitulos, mas todos assim, elas fofocando na sala.**

**Reviews, por favorzinho!**

**B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Ta, não resisti... hahaha**

**Obrigada Dracones Dulcia pelo review! **

**Uma observação rápida, eu errei o nome do filme da M.K., ela é de "O Reino Escondido" (Epic)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

-OK, meninas, todas sentadas! Nada de celulares. Eu to falando sério, Rosetta! Ta, vamos começar. Nós viemos falar...

-De quão espetacular foi aquele jogo de ontem! –Chel cortou animada.

Dessa vez Elsa nem se estressou tentando voltar ao assunto verdadeiro. Devia imaginar que num sábado de manhã, na mansão de Charlotte, ninguém ia querer falar da feira que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Claro que não. Vamos falar do jogo de futebol.

-Eu não acredito que os meninos do basquete perderam. –Marina comentou num muxoxo. O atual namorado dela, Sinbad, jogava no time de basquete, então era meio óbvio que ela estaria torcendo por ele.

-Eu sei! –Rosetta protestou –E o Kocoum estava tão incrível e lindo e suado...

Sininho e Iridessa concordaram com ela.

-Ah os meninos do futebol mereceram! –Vidia protestou –Principalmente porque John Smith estava lá sem camisa!

Todas as Fadas concordaram com ela.

Elsa queria repreende-las, mas pelo menos as sete estavam respeitando as novas regras da casa: nada de objetificar os meninos que tinham namoradas ali. Foi o máximo que Elsa, Jane e Bela conseguiram faze-las prometer.

-Eu achei muito bonitinho o jeito que o Phillip dedicou um gol para a Aurora. -Silvermist opinou.

A garota em questão deu um sorriso feliz.

-Ele é tão fofo. –Aurora comentou suspirando –Mas nada supera o Eric finalmente chamando a Ariel para sair!

A ruiva corou fortemente diante de todos os gritinhos animados ao seu redor.

Ariel sempre tivera uma coisa por Eric, desde que entrou no colegial e o conheceu. No começo parecia que podia até acontecer alguma coisa, mas ela era tímida demais e ficava praticamente muda na frente dele. Daí apareceu Úrsula, aquela cujo nome não deve ser falado em voz alta, e tudo deu errado. Ela era uma aluna de intercambio que chegou e fez um estrago na população masculina da escola, mas foi em Eric que ela realmente fincou as garras.

Só depois, com a ajuda das outras, Ariel descobriu que Úrsula tinha focado em Eric para aborrecer a ruiva, porque queria o lugar dela no coral. Cretina. A megera acabou indo embora da escola (não era uma surpresa, já que tinha um clube inteiro de garotas contra ela), mas Ariel ficou um bom tempo sem falar com Eric. Aliás nada mais justo, já que ele esqueceu dela assim que outra apareceu.

Eles só tinham voltado a se falar direito esse ano e ele fora finalmente (meio que) perdoado. E no fim do jogo chamara Ariel pra sair.

-Ele foi muito gracinha. –Ariel contou para as meninas –Super tímido, falando que queria uma chance.

-Acho bom ele fazer essa chance valer a pena. –Jasmine comentou –Ou nós vamos ter que dar uma lição nele.

Todas as outras concordaram.

-Eu acho que, dessa vez, vai. –Ariel comentou com um sorriso.

-Os meninos do basquete ficaram muito chateados por perderem? –Kayley perguntou para as namoradas dos ditos meninos.

-Na verdade verdadeira não. –Marina admitiu –Eles tinham vencido a outra e eles não são inimigos mesmo...

-É. Aladdin e o Hercules já estavam marcando a próxima, mas eu acho que dessa vez vai ser beisebol. –Jasmine, que namorava Aladdin, reforçou.

-Eles levam a rivalidade bem na esportiva. Acho que se fosse contra o pessoal de luta greco-romana eles ficariam bem irritados. –Nala, que namorava Simba, que por sua vez estava no time de futebol americano, falou –Eles todos saíram juntos depois do jogo. Foram na casa do Adam.

-Até o Kuzco foi! –Charlotte fez bico –Fiquei sem namorado ontem.

-Você não foi a única. –Madellaine falou –Quasimodo não está no time, como Kuzco, e também foi parar na casa do Adam.

-Falando em Adam... –Megara falou –Ele foi falar com você ontem, não foi, Bela?

Bela pareceu desconfortável com toda a atenção (de novo) e enrolou uma mecha de cabelo em volta do dedo.

-Foi. –ela admitiu.

-Foi o que, colega? –Kida perguntou impaciente –O que ele disse?

-Hum... Ele pediu desculpas pelo jeito que agiu aquele dia da briga. –Bela começou, olhando para o chão –Disse que não devia ter ido pra cima do Gastão daquele jeito e que não queria ter me assustado.

Cinderella murmurou algo que pareceu muito com "que lindo" e colocou a mão no peito.

-E eu disse que, se eles querem brigar, pra fazerem isso longe de mim. –ela continuou, começando a ficar corada –E daí ele... Ele... –ainda mais corada –Ele disse que bateu no Gastão por causa do jeito que ele estava me segurando. Que sabia que não estava certo, mas que quando viu aquilo não conseguiu se conter porque... –ela brecou, praticamente radiando luz vermelha de tão quente.

Todas as outras meninas inclinaram-se para frente nas cadeiras, segurando a respiração, esperando o fim da história.

-Bom... Ele disse que não conseguiu se conter porque Gastão é um idiota e não devia por a mão em mim. –ela terminou rapidamente.

-Não foi só isso que ele disse. –Elsa adivinhou, analisando a garota.

-Não. –Bela admitiu.

-Ah pelo amor de Deus! –Merida explodiu –Fala de uma vez o que aquele homem falou pra você ou nós vamos todas surtar!

Bela olhou em choque para Merida, mas as outras pareciam concordar com essa ideia.

-Ele disse que queria ter o privilégio de ser quem pode ficar perto dela, estar com ela e fazê-la sorrir. –Odette declarou revirando os olhos.

-Como você sabe disso? –Bela perguntou chocada.

-Ele pediu conselho pro Proteus. –foi a explicação de Odette –E obviamente ele me contou tudo. Mas só ontem. Ele queria saber se eu sabia como você se sentia.

-O que você disse? -Ariel perguntou desconfiada, porque isso podia ser uma grande violação do código das Princesas: dar informação ao inimigo (ou aos pretendentes, mas é tudo a mesma coisa).

-Que não tinha falado com a Bela e não sabia de nada disso. E que ela não tinha falado muito da briga. –Odette informou.

-Então Adam querido foi pedir conselho pro seu príncipe encantado? –Fawn perguntou, mas logo se arrependeu com a careta que Odette e Marina fizeram.

Proteus e Marina tinham namorado, aliás eles eram o casal preferido de todos. Parecia coisa de cinema, os dois lindos, ricos e, aparentemente, perfeitos. Daí... Bom, drama dos dramas, um amigo antigo de Proteus entrou na escola. Esse seria Sinbad. Nada mais precisava ser dito, tendo em vista como as coisas estavam agora.

Dois meses atrás Odette começara a namorar Proteus e as coisas estavam estranhas com Marina. As outras meninas evitavam tocar no assunto do namoro de Odette, mas Elsa não achava isso justo com a garota. Ela não tinha feito nada errado.

-Mais ou menos isso. –Odette respondeu por fim.

-Então... -Esmeralda abriu um sorriso maldoso –E ai, Bela? O que rola agora?

-Boa pergunta! –a garota cobriu o rosto com as mãos –Eu não sei o que fazer.

-Mas ele te chamou pra sair? –Periwinkle pressionou.

-Não! –a outra falou frustrada –Não disse nada. Só falou essas coisas ridiculamente lindas e daí... -Bela parou de falar ao ver o sorriso na cara das amigas –O que?

Giselle soltou um gritinho animado.

-Você gosta dele! Você quer que ele te chame pra sair! –a ruiva comemorou.

Bela ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

-Não é bem assim!

-É bem assim, sim! –Nani estava comemorando –Está escrito na sua cara! Você ta brava porque ele não te chamou para sair.

-OK, talvez um pouco. –Bela bufou –Mas eu to confusa! Pra que ele fala uma coisa dessas e daí sai andando?

-Homens. –Anastasia falou dando de ombros –Quem entende essa raça de idiotas?

Elsa arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que o Dimitri fez dessa vez? –ela quis saber.

-Nasceu. –Anastasia praticamente rosnou.

As meninas trocaram olhares, mas ninguém quis comentar. Anastasia e Dimitri nunca tinham se dado muito bem e viviam de briguinhas. Professor Vlad, que dava aula de Literatura, estava forçando os dois a trabalharem juntos num projeto para ver se eles se acertavam. Até agora não estava dando muito certo.

-OK, mudando de assunto! –Sininho cortou rapidamente –Jane, sua traidora! Quando você ia contar pra gente da sua aposta com o Tarzan?

Vários olhares acusadores viraram-se para a garota em questão, que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

-Que história é essa? –Cinderela quis saber.

-Que aposta? –Alice e Wendy perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Jane gaguejou por um bom tempo, antes de soltar um suspiro resignado.

-Ele me perguntou, antes do jogo começar, se eu sairia com ele se o time de basquete vencesse. –ela admitiu baixinho.

-Agora a dedicação dele faz todo sentido. –Tiana observou –Eu nunca vi aquele cara correr tanto ou se esforçar tanto.

-Pois é. –Rapunzel concordou –Ele teria ganhado o jogo sozinho se o Flynn não fosse um goleiro tão incompetente.

-E se o John Smith não fosse um atacante tão bom. –Pocahontas cedeu.

-Quem diria, hein Poca. –Iridessa comentou –Você sabe falar bem dos seus ex...

Pocahontas lançou um olhar congelante a outra.

-Ok, comentário desnecessário, vamos seguir em frente. –Anna falou dando um risada sem graça.

-Como você sabe disso, Sininho? –Branca de Neve quis saber.

-Bom, o Don Juan perguntou alto e o Aladdim escutou, contou pro Soluço, que contou pro Kuzco que twittou agora a pouco. –ela informou mostrando o celular.

Charlotte parecia em choque.

-E ele não me contou?

-O que eu disse sobre celulares? –Elsa perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Era urgente! –a Fada defendeu.

-Ta, irrelevante! –Kayley cortou –Ele propôs e pra ele ter jogado do jeito que jogou, você deve ter falado sim.

Mais uma vez todos os olhares se voltaram para Jane.

-Foi. –ela falou.

Gritinhos animados soaram entre as meninas.

-Que bonitinho! –Giselle comemorou.

-Caso você não se lembre, princesa, eles perderam. –Megara comentou de forma seca.

Gisele murchou na hora.

-Quer dizer que você não vai sair com ele? –Mulan quis saber.

-Na verdade... –Jane começou –Ele ficou tão decepcionado e foi tão fofo... Eu acabei aceitando sair com ele.

-Bom, ja não era sem tempo, porque o físico daquele cara só se compara ao do Shang e do Hércules. –Esmeralda falou.

-Shang... –as fadas se abanaram.

-Uau. –M.K. falou –Finalmente você deu uma chance para o cara! O que ele fez para merecer? Além de ter sido super fofo.

-Bom... –Jane mordeu o lábio tentando conter um sorriso –Ele tem um tanquinho que merece uma religião.

Todas as meninas riram.

-Senhorita La Bouff! O refresco está servido na sala!

-Ah meninas, vamos la! –Charlotte chamou animada.

Todas começaram a se levantar e conversar. Elsa suspirou. Mais um encontro falhado. Não queria nem ver o que ia acontecer no dia seguinte na feira.

-Você tem que dar crédito a elas. –Megara falou se aproximando –Elas são super focadas. Em fofoca, mas são.

Elsa acabou rindo.

-E falando em fofoca... –as duas pularam, porque não tinham visto que Esmeralda ficara ali –Com quem você estava conversando no fim do jogo?

Elsa corou e Megara deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Ninguém. –Elsa negou imediatamente.

Esmeralda arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ninguem? Porque esse ninguém certamente parecia um certo alto, sarado e...

-Não fala! –Elsa quase pulou em cima da outra –Por favor, ninguem pode saber.

-Por que? –Esmeralda perguntou confusa –Vocês estão se pegando?

-Não! –Elsa corou fortemente –Não é isso.

Megara revirou os olhos.

-Chega junto que eu te explico o drama.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu ainda vo escrever mais um capítulo eu acho, pra contar como foi a feira.**

**Ai vai uma lista de todos os personagens citados:**

**Anna, Elsa – Frozen / Rosetta, Sininho, Fawn, Vidia, Iridessa, Silvermist, Periwinkle – Filmes da Tinker Bell / Bela, Gastão, Adam – A Bela e a Fera / Jane, Tarzan – Tarzan / Branca de Neve – Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões / Cinderela – Cinderela / Anastasia, Dimitri, Vlad – Anastasia / Nani – Lilo e Stich / Megara, Hercules – Hercules / Mulan, Shang – Mulan / Rapunzel, Flynn – Enrolados / Merida – Valente / Pocahontas, Kocoum, John Smith – Pocahontas / Chel – O Caminho Para El Dorado / Kayley – A Espada Mágica / Tiana, Charlotte – A Princesa e o Sapo / Aurora, Phillip –A Bela Adormecida / Ariel, Eric, Ursula – A Pequena Sereia / Kuzco – A Nova Onda do Imperador / Marina, Sinbad, Proteus – Sinbad: A Lenda dos Sete Mares / Jasmine, Aladdin – Aladdin / Odette – A Princesa Encantada / Kenai, Nita – Irmão Urso / Esmeralda, Madellaine, Quasimodo – O Corcunda de Notre Dame / Nala, Simba – O Rei Leão / Kida – Atlantis: O Reino Perdido / Giselle – Encantada / Jack Frost – A Origem dos Guardiões / M.K. – Reino Escondido / Alice – Alice no País das Maravilhas / Wendy –Peter Pan / Soluço – Como Treinar Seu Dragão**

**Reviews, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: E uma vida e meia depois... Finalmente vamos concluir o rolo todo! hahaha**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram e curtiram!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

-Bom... Podia ter sido pior.

Acenos de concordância circularam a sala.

-Se podia ser pior, eu não sei, mas com certeza foi divertido. –Megara comentou rindo.

-Claro. –Elsa comentou seca –Você conseguiu dar uns amassos no Hércules. Pra você deve ter sido divertidissimo.

-Vamos não focar nisso. –Anna, que tinha feito o comentário inicial, pediu.

-Isso. –Rosetta cortou incomodada –Vamos focar em você, Elsa.

Era exatamente nisso que Elsa queria _não_ focar.

-Por que você escondeu uma coisa dessas da gente? –Kida perguntou confusa.

-Não tinha nada pra esconder! –Elsa protestou –Eu não to namorando com ele, nem nada.

-Então por que você não contou pra gente que ele estava interessado? –o tom de Vidia já era um pouco mais acusatório.

-OK, calma lá, mulherada! –Esmeralda pediu –A Elsa não tem obrigação nenhuma de contar tudo o que acontece na vida pessoal dela pra gente.

-E se vocês acham que essa foi a parte mais estranha da feira de ontem, vocês tem problemas sérios. –Jane apoiou.

-Bom, de quem foi a brilhante ideia de fazer uma barraca do beijo? –M.K. resmungou.

-Ei, foi uma ótima ideia! –Rosetta protestou –Nós fomos a barraca que arrecadou mais dinheiro!

-Mesmo tendo que fechar mais cedo por causa do barraco. –Silvermist lembrou.

-Barracos. –Vidia acrescentou.

-Tudo bem, dá pra ceder que os ânimos estavam um pouco alterados. –Mulan falou –Mas sinceramente, colocar todas vocês numa barraca que vende beijos é como balançar uma bandeira vermelha na frente de um touro. Era óbvio que ia dar no que deu.

-Em defesa do que é justo e tudo mais... –Cinderela começou –Essa foi a opção mais votada entre nós. Além disso, tudo estava indo muito bem e com respeito no começo.

-E as meninas estavam certas. –Nani comentou –Quando você e a Branca entraram naquela barraca tinha uma fila de caras querendo uma bitoca.

As duas garotas em questão coraram fortemente.

-Algum lucro saiu disso? –Megara provocou divertida.

-Vários números de telefone foram trocados. –Branca de Neve falou –Mas nada sério.

-Ta vendo? Tudo estava indo mega bem! –Sininho protestou –Não é culpa nossa que os meninos dessa escolas são ciumentos e ridículos e acham que têm o direito de nos dizer o que fazer.

-Eu que o diga! –Ariel falou irritada –Eu queria bater no Eric!

-Como você acha que eu me senti com o Adam? –Bela falou –Ele nem me chamou pra sair e já ta agindo como um idiota.

-Ok, calma la, mulherada. –Jasmine pediu –Tudo bem, os dois exageraram, mas sei la... Pensa no lado deles. Além do mais, Bela, vai dizer que você queria beijar o Gastão?

-Nem que ele tivesse pago o dobro do resto do mundo. –ela falou –Mas o ponto é: aquilo era só uma brincadeira, um selinho por um dinheiro que vai pra caridade. Eu não vi seu namorado dando um chilique.

Jasmine aceitou o ponto.

-Mais algum namorado deu chilique? –Elsa quis saber.

-Na verdade não. –Madeleine respondeu –No começo o Quasimodo não ficou muito feliz, mas eu expliquei tudo para ele. E eu só beijei três pessoas fora ele.

-Eu beijei 23 garotos. –Chel declarou orgulhosa.

-Ainda bem que eu não precisei fazer isso. –Alice suspirou.

-Nós não somos corruptoras de crianças. –Nala indicou –O Simba também não ligou muito.

-Pelo o que eu entendi, os meninos combinaram entre eles que amigos não iam nem beirar as namoradas. –Pocahontas explicou –Tinha todo um código de honra e tal... Muito estranho.

-Agora o Jack comprando vinte beijos seguidos da Vidia foi o topo da tarde! –Periwinkle falou segurando-se para não rir.

-Tadinho do Jack. –Rapunzel falou –Ele gastou quase todo o dinheiro que tinha juntado para as férias...

-Tadinho o caramba! –Vidia explodiu –Bem feito para o idiota.

-Ta, mas você realmente beijou o menino vinte vezes. –Iridessa lembrou.

Vidia corou.

-Bom, ele pagou por vinte beijos. –ela falou, fazendo-se de indiferente, mas recusando-se a encarar qualquer uma das meninas.

Anastasia revirou os olhos.

-Eu não fiquei la muito chocada com a maioria dos resultados. –ela falou –Era esperado que a Barbie ruiva fosse beijar a grande maioria.

Todos os olhares se viraram para Giselle, que realmente fora a campeã de "vendas" do dia.

-47 beijos. –Jane confirmou, olhando para sua prancheta.

-Ah, os meninos foram uns doces! –Giselle estava falando –Tão educados e respeitosos!

-Quem não foi nada educado foi o professor Philip. –Fawn provocou –Ele pareceu todo ofendido por você estar beijando tantos meninos.

-Que besteira. –mas agora era Giselle quem corava –Não tem absolutamente nada a ver. Ele é um professor. E só. E ponto. E acabou.

-Eu vou fingir que não estou ouvindo isso. –Elsa declarou –Quanto menos eu souber, melhor.

-Será que agora a gente pode falar da Elsa? –Charlotte pediu impaciente.

-Não tem nada pra falar. –Elsa protestou.

-Isso quer dizer que você não beijou um certo jogador de basquete, mas do que o estritamente necessário? –Tiana perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não é bem assim! –ela tentou de novo.

-Para de frescura, Elsa. –Marina bufou –O que tem de errado você admitir que beijou o Kocoum?

Todos os olhares foram parar na garota.

-Olha... –ela suspirou –Eu não sei o que dizer. –falou por fim.

-Bom, desde quando ta rolando clima? –Odette perguntou.

-Ele está...

-Te cortejando. –Megara ofereceu rindo.

-...desde o começo do ano. –ela falou –Mas eu não estava dando bola.

-Por que? –Rosetta perguntou confusa –Você ja viu aquele homem sem camisa?

Todas as Fadas concordaram.

-Ta, mas não é só isso. –Elsa falou.

-Então o que, mulher? –Merida perguntou frustrada –Você não ta afim? Gosta de outro? Outra?

-Ele é ex da Poca. –Elsa falou como se explicasse tudo.

E na verdade... Explicava.

Depois do caso Marina/Odette/Proteu as meninas tinham tido uma conversa bem séria sobre ex-namorados (na ausência de ambas). Pocahontas foi a primeira a exigir que todas ficassem bem longe dos exes dela.

Naquela época Kocoum ja estava "cortejando" Elsa, e ela não ia mentir que estivera balançada, mas amigas vinham primeiro. Sempre.

Todos os olhares da sala foram parar em Pocahontas.

-O que? –ela exigiu.

-Qual é, Pocahontas! –M.K. protestou –Você nem fala com ele.

-Além do mais, foi você quem terminou o namoro. –Vidia indicou.

-Você querem o que? –ela perguntou chocada –Que eu dê a bênção para a Elsa correr atrás dele?

-Pera aí! –Elsa protestou –Eu não estava correndo atrás de ninguém, só pra deixar bem claro. Ele que estava atrás de mim.

-E beija bem? –Rosetta quis saber.

Elsa abriu a boca para responder, dai pareceu perceber o que ia dizer e comprimiu os lábios. E ficou da cor de um tomate.

-A gente aceita isso como um "sim". –Esmeralda ofereceu.

-Olha, vamos esquecer isso? –Elsa pediu.

-Você gosta dele? –Pocahontas perguntou de repente.

Elsa respirou fundo, então abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

-Sim. –ela falou por fim –Ele é... Diferente dos outros. Ele é...

-Cara, você ta caidinha na dele. –Merida parecia chocada com a informação.

Na verdade, todas as meninas pareciam. Elsa não era conhecida como Rainha de Gelo por nada. Antes de entrar para o Clube ela sequer conversava com outros alunos.

Agora todas as meninas estavam fuzilando Pocahontas com o olhar.

A garota revirou os olhos.

-Sabe, Elsa, você tem que parar com essa mania de esconder tudo o que sente e sofrer sozinha. –ela falou por fim –Você só precisava ter dito. Além do mais, quando eu disse que era para ficar longe dos dois, era mais pras Fadas.

-EI! –todas protestaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Quer dizer que...

-Você devia ligar para ele. –Pocahontas completou rindo.

-Reunião cancelada. –Elsa declarou, saindo da sala.

As demais meninas ficaram na sala se olhando em silêncio.

-A gente vai contar para ela que nós planejamos tudo? –Anna perguntou preocupada.

-Pra que? –Megara quis saber –Os fins justificam os meios.

-Eu aposto que muita gente na cadeia pensava o mesmo antes. –Jane falou revirando os olhos.

Megara deu um sorriso inocente.

-E o que a gente faz agora? –Silvermist quis saber.

-Que tal uma escala de beijo? –Chel propôs –Nome e nota!

-Namorados não valem! –Jasmine falou na hora.

E foi exatamente o que elas fizeram pelo resto da tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E é isso ai, moçada. Kocoum era o pretendente secreto da Elsa porque eu aaaaaaaaaaamo crack pairing! hahaha**

**Reviews, por favorzinho.**

**B-jão**


End file.
